Golden Consequences, Silver Rewards
by kelles
Summary: Seras struggles with the aftereffects of her battle with Joleen as she starts to have certain feelings that aren't quite her own. Femmeslash. SxIxP and PxS. Ch 5 & 6 are lemons. MANGA SPOILERS. Now complete! Rest of chapter 6 is on AFFdotnet.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Seras struggles with Pip's soul being inside of her body, especially his preoccupation with sex. Obviously, spoilers for future manga volumes: 6&7. This will turn into a Seras x Integra pairing (well perhaps it'll be a threeseome since Pip is kind of there too).

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does. Damn lucky bastard.

* * *

Seras was getting a little mad at the Captain. It was insane she told herself, _He is dead_. But, the Captain was stious that idea was. But, Seras had to stop letting him influence her behaviors around the boss. Lately, she found herself staring at her Commander's chest whenever they talked. One of these days Integra was going to notice and then she would just DIE of embarrassment.

Seras wasn't quite sure what to do about situation. She wanted to ask someone, but who? The vampire couldn't talk to Alucard about it. He was her Master so she SHOULD be able to. But, he rarely bothered with her any longer. If he reacted at all, she did not think his response would be a good one. His first and mostly likely reaction is that he would taunt and laugh at her. Then he might even tell Sir Integral. No - that was not any good. The other possibility is that he would be jealous and take it out on her. She certainly didn't need any new problems - especially Alucard being angry with her. And the third possibility was perhaps the most disturbing: He would want her, Integra, and him to do a threesome type of thing. No, never, Seras thought. Things were just fine the way they were now – with Alucard ignoring her most of the time. Attention from her Master was not a good thing.

The young vampirethought about the other possibilities – who else could she turn to? Pip was driving her mad and she had to do something about it. She didn't want to separate Pip's soul from her body. No, Seras quite liked having him there. The Captain made her stronger and he was a part of her right now; she couldn't imagine herself without him. No, she just wanted to do something to prevent his perverted mind from affecting her behavior. Seras thought about the other man in the Hellsing Mansion – Walter. But, there was just no way she could tell him! He was kind of like a father to her. It would be too bloody embarrassing. So that left only one choice – Sir Integral. It would be embarrassing to tell her as well, but perhaps she would at least understand it wasn't HER feeling these things or acting this way but HIM, the Captain. Seras also thought that Integra would at least not laugh at her. She decided as she turned over to go to sleep for the day that she would talk to Integral about it when she woke up. She just couldn't go on this way for too much longer.

* * *

Integral sat in her office alone and cherished the peace and quiet as she drank her tea. Alucard was in his quarters. She thanked God for that small favor. Although he does not sleep during the day very much, at least he retired to the basement and gave her some peace. Usually he was an obedient vampire, but sometimes he could grate on her nerves. And Integra always felt like he wanted something from her. The Hellsing Knight chuckled. She knew exactly what the vampire wanted from her. He wanted two things actually: Her body and her blood. And he would get neither. As tempted as she had been over the years to give in to his offers, Integral would never say yes to him. She sensed doing so would be far too dangerous. And by giving in, Integra would betray her duty, her honor, her responsibility, to both her country and the Hellsing name. There was nothing more important to Integral then those three things. She would sacrifice everything to fulfill her obligations. 

As she enjoyed the serenity, Integral's mind drifted to her Captain, Seras Victoria. The police girl had changed so much since Pip's death. She knew why of course. Seras now had Pip's soul inside of her. The soul was of course, the price of giving your blood willingly to a vampire. But, it was strange nonetheless. One of the most interesting developments was the way Seras looked at her when they talked. It was as if both Seras and Pip were looking at her through the young vampire's eyes. And Integral could've sworn that Seras had been staring at her chest the other night. Seras had never shown any of that type of interest in her before; so Integral was sure it had to be Pip's influence. Integral smirked as she realized that Seras had been right. _Pip Bernadette, you are a pervert._

_

* * *

_

Seras woke up from her dream feeling – dirty. She had another dream about the boss, Sir Integral. And it was not the type of dream that was born of her mind. _Damn you, Pip._

_Awww, don't be mad, Seras. I can't help myself. I am a pervert. And it's been too long since I got laid. You know you were the one I wanted. Why don't you try it?_

_Try what Captain? _Seras was more then angry. It seemed like sex was the only thing on Pip's mind, since his soul became part of her. Before he died, sex was rarely on her mind. And now, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Just kiss her, Seras. If you don't like it, then I'll forget about the whole thing_

Seras thought about it_. Perhaps a kiss wouldn't be so bad. It that is what it took to shut him up about the whole matter. Well…maybe. But, I can't t just ask Sir Integral for a kiss. The boss will think I've lost my mind. Sir Integral might even lock me down in the dungeon. So Pip, what do you suggest I do? _Seras knew she would regret asking him that question.

_When you're ready Seras, just let me take over. I'll charm the boss. She'll ask us to kiss her._

_Awfully confident, aren't you? I hope she turns you…I mean us down. Well…okay. But, I'm going to talk to her first. She has to know it's not me. I'd just die if she thought I was trying to seduce her or something. _Oddly, Pip didn't say a word after she agreed. The lady at the orphanage had been right. Some guys were interested in only one thing. Well, maybe Pip was interested in more then just shagging. But, it certainly preoccupied too many of his thoughts – and now hers. She would talk to Sir Integra and hell, maybe even ask her for a kiss. Strangely since he had suggested it, Seras couldn't stop thinking of what it would feel like - to feel Integra's warm lips on her own. But no, those were his feelings, his desires, weren't they? At this point Seras was having a hard time telling where his feelings ended and her own started. The young vampire thought that maybe she should stop thinking about it so much. Seras would just do it. If there were consequences, well...life was too short to worry about them.


	2. Innocent Kiss

AN: Warning this chapter contains slight fem-slash (very PG) SxI.

* * *

Seras walked down the long hallway trying to think of what she could say to Sir Integral. She wasn't scared – not exactly. Nervous would more accurately describe how she felt right now. _Oh, to hell with it. I've got to talk to her. Maybe she'll have some ideas._ Seras knocked on the door. Sir Integral did not like to be disturbed when she was working on Hellsing business. Or talking to Walter. Funny, sometimes she didn't mind if she interrupted her conversations with Alucard. It all depended on her mood.

"Sir Integral, is it okay if I come in?" Seras asked from outside the door.

"Yes, Seras. Come in." _It's not like I'm doing anything._ Things had slowed down since the defeat of Millennium. After everyone saw Alucard's power, it seemed even the vampires did not want to risk getting caught by him. Integral had heard that they all went to Rome. _Serves the Vatican right after what Maxwell pulled._

"Good evening, Sir Integral. Is now a good time – to talk?" Seras sat down on the long sofa and watched as Integral took her seat at the opposite end.

"Seras, things have gotten so damn slow…I suppose that there isn't a bad time to talk. And that paperwork was getting boring as bloody hell."

Her comments put the vampire at ease. Seras exhaled a sigh of relief, although she no longer required oxygen to breathe "Good. I've got problem. It is kind of a weird situation."

Integral inhaled slowly on her cigar, her full attention on the police girl. "Go ahead Seras, it sounds rather intriguing already."

Seras looked around the room nervously. She did not want Alucard barging in. "You are not expecting my Master anytime soon are you?"

"Alucard? No. He is on a rather routine mission. I don't expect him back for a few hours."

_It was now or never_. "I don't know how to say it. The whole thing just sounds crazy. But, it's Captain Pip. He's driving me insane! The thoughts he's been giving me and the things he's been saying inside my head. I just---"

"Excuse me, Seras, but isn't the Captain dead?"

"Yes, Sir. But, you do know that I drank his blood. Don't you remember that his umm soul is inside of me because he chose to give his blood to me?" Seras wondered how Sir Integral could have forgotten such an important detail.

"Oh, I knew that. But, thought that he only helped you during battle. You mean he talks to you when you're not fighting?"

"Well kind of, Sir. He's been asking me do things. And I also have been having the strangest thoughts. And dreams too. I'm sure that they're not mine. I never had dreams like those before." Seras found herself looking at Integral in a way that was not professional. Hell, it wasn't even friendly. Integral did not have on her usual suit jacket. She had taken it off and was wearing a silk shirt and trousers. The shirt was a button down one and unfortunately for Seras, just a few of the buttons had come undone. Seras could see the lacy bra inside of the boss's blouse and the outline of her barely covered breast. The site was causing Seras to become very aroused. She cursed the Captain silently – he was getting turned on and she felt it. _Damn it Pip, can't you behave yourself for a few minutes?_ She berated him mentally. But, she could not tear her eyes away from Integral's chest.

-------------------

Integral almost chuckled. Seras Victoria** was** staring at her chest. It was true that she usually wore a jacket and it concealed her chest. But, the police girl was being very blatant about her attentions. It was strange behavior for her. As she listened to her words, she wondered if Pip could be causing the strange behavior. Regardless of the cause, Seras should be able to control her behavior. She would have to address it. Perhaps a little embarrassment would help. "Excuse me, Seras Victoria! Will you please stop staring at my chest? It is quite unnerving. You need to have more self control."

Seras looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. To get caught looking at her boss that way must have been so humiliating. "Sir Integral, I'm so, so sorry. It's not me. Really it isn't. It's the Captain. He, well, kind of made me stare."

"So, you're telling me that Pip MADE you look at my chest. Seras, I find that a little hard to believe. Can't you control your own body?"

"Well, I know it's crazy. But, I just don't know anymore. It seems like he is making me even FEEL things I never felt before. And yes, sometimes he does control my body. I'm sorry, Sir. I mean you no disrespect. Honestly, have you ever known me to act this way?"

Integral thought about that at as Seras continued to leer at her chest. As Integral looked at Seras, she noticed that the expression on the vampire's face did not look like her own. In fact, the look that was on the soldier's face, appeared to be that of the dead Captain's. _Impossible,_ she thought. In fact, Integral felt like it was he who was staring at her and not the vampire. What was even more bizarre and also quite disturbing, was that Integral felt herself getting turned on by the attention. _No, this isn't right_. _I've never felt attracted to Seras._ It frightened Integral just a bit, because she had fought against her feelings for Alucard since she was a teenager. Finally, she had suppressed them, so that they were practically non-existent. And now she was feeling something towards his fledgling? For one of the few times in her life, Integral was speechless. Finally words came to mind, "Well, no, Seras. I have to admit, this is strange behavior, even for a vampire. But, I would think you still should be able to control your body. What do you suggest we do about the situation?" Integral finally noticed her blouse had come unbuttoned. She looked at Seras, wondering if she had any part in it. But, Seras looked completely innocent. She would never dare to do something like that, would she? Then the thought occurred to Integral that Pip would. The Hellsing Commander quickly buttoned her shirt back up.

Seras still was looking at Integra. But, now she was staring at her lips. "Well, Sir, Pip and I kind of had a little discussion. I told him he was driving me crazy with his feelings and thoughts. So we reached an agreement."

Integra looked worried – maybe even a little nervous. "Yes, Seras?"

"You don't have to say yes. Please don't think you do. This is just something the Captain and I agreed too. He promised to stop tormenting me with his thoughts about you if I-I-I asked you."

"Asked me, what, Seras?" Integral noticed that Seras had moved closer to her on the couch. Their bodies were just centimeters away.

"Geez, this is so embarrassing, Sir. He wanted to ask you for a-a-a a kiss. There I said it." Seras said as she looked down. She would not meet Integra's gaze.

Integral smiled softly at her new Captain. It was very obvious how uncomfortable all of this made her. It was also quite clear that Seras did not want to even ask her for a kiss. It was rather endearing. Perhaps, kiss wouldn't be so bad. If it would put an end to the police girl's suffering and the embarrassing interactions between the two of them…then an innocent kiss was the answer. "Okay, Seras."

The mouth of the young vampire dropped open in disbelief as she looked into Integra's eyes. She did not react for a few seconds. "Okay what, Sir?"

Integra grinned. "I said okay, you can kiss me, Seras. What's an innocent kiss among friends? If it'll stop this nonsense, we should do it."

Seras smiled nervously. "Are you sure, Sir? I don't want you to get angry with me. I mean if Pip tries anything funny. He said he wouldn't. But, I never know with him."

Integra chuckled at the insanity of the situation. "If Pip tries anything, I will slap you. But, I won't be mad. Let's just get it over with so that he'll leave you alone and get over this nonsense about you and me." Integral moved a little closer to Seras.

"Okay, Sir." Seras leaned into closer to Integral, and placed her hands on the Commander's shoulders. The coolness of the vampire's touch sent a slight chill through Integra's body. It was not an unpleasant feeling. Seras placed her cool lips on Integra's warm ones and started to kiss her.

----------------

Seras was shocked at Integra's reaction – Integra was kissing her back. The feel of Integra's soft wet lips felt so good against her own. Seras could not help herself as she slipped her tongue into Integral's mouth. She needed to taste her. Integral tasted of expensive cigars and English tea. The vampire thought she was simply delicious. Seras was stunned as she felt Integral's tongue in her mouth.

Integral explored the vampire's mouth and was pleasantly surprised. Seras tasted much better then her servant. It had been a few years since Integral had kissed him, but he had taught her well. There was no taste of blood in her mouth. Seras, in fact, tasted of sweet tea and honey. Integral caressed the vampire's eyeteeth with her tongue, causing Seras to moan. Integra pulled Seras against her chest wanting to get closer to her.

The two women were so caught up in their desire, they never heard the footsteps. They never heard the voices of Alucard and Walter as they approached Integra's office. And they certainly never heard the doorknob turn and the creaking of the door as it opened. In fact, they were still engrossed in their kiss, as Alucard and Walter walked in the room and stared in astonishment at the site of the two women kissing.

Alucard did not know how to react when he saw them – his Master and his fledgling. Kissing.

His first reaction was rage. How dare Seras make a pass at Integral? His Master belonged to him, not her. Then Alucard remembered Integral's words that she spoke to him.

It seemed like so long ago, but it was only three years ago. The words were imprinted in his mind: _There will never be an "us" because you are a vampire, a demon, a monster. I will never love or even desire a monster. So know that whatever you feel, Servant, is one-sided. You will never have me in the way you wish to._ They had been kissing, like they often did back then, when no one was around. But, he had gone too far. Alucard had tried to seduce her. It was Sunday and all of the servants had the day off, a rare opportunity for his seduction. Walter had even gone out on a date. A young lady, a Hellsing soldier, had a crush on him. Alucard persuaded Walter to ask her out, and the butler had, to the vampire's surprise, agreed. _ I guess it had been too long since Walter had gotten shagged._ Alucard found his thoughts going even further back, to a time when he, himself, had been Walter's lover. How quickly things change, he thought. But many years had passed and he no longer desired him. It had nothing to do with age. No, if he still desired Walter, age would not matter. No, Alucard, had wanted no one else since the day he had first laid eyes on Integral. She was everything he wanted: strong, powerful, cruel, and loyal. Alucard would have her one day. And he had been making progress. The vampire could see in her dreams and although she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, Integral did desire him. So why was she kissing his pathetic fledgling? Alucard would punish Seras. She should know better then to try to possess that which was clearly his.

--------

Alucard stood staring, watching the two women kiss. Although he'd never admit it, the vision did turn him on. He glanced at Walter who seemed to be enjoying the view as well. But, Walter had more respect for Integral and the police girl.

Walter coughed before he spoke. "Sir Integral, excuse the interruption."

Integral and Seras both looked up in horror as they saw the two men. Integral adjusted her glasses and straightened her clothing. "Yes Walter, what is it?" The Knight spoke in a very professional voice. Even after that kiss, she still had her composure.

"The new leader at Section XIII had requested a meeting. I need to give them a date. Their secretary is on the phone now."

"At this hour? How dare they disturb me at this hour."

"Sorry, Sir Integra. Should I tell them we'll let them know tomorrow?"

"Very well, Walter. Thank you." Integral looked at Alucard. For once in his existence, he seemed to be speechless. _I've achieved the impossible._ She glared at him, letting him know that he better not say anything about what he just saw. Integral was embarrassed enough, without any smart arse comments from him. "Alucard, is there something you need?"

Alucard smirked, "Why no, Master. I was just looking for my Servant. I didn't realize she was 'meeting' with you."

Seras got up from the sofa. "Yes, Master. Is there a something you need?"

"No, not now. But, I'll meet with you later. I'd like a few words with MY Master."

"Yes, Master." Seras looked at Integra and grinned nervously. "Thank you, Sir, for your err help with my problem." She hurried out of the room, trying in vain to avoid the stares of both Alucard and Walter. Seras couldn't help but notice that Walter had a sly grin on his face. She thought she would just die from the embarrassment before she got to her room.


	3. Jealousy

Seras Victoria practically ran back to her room. She could have just **died** from the embarrassment. _God damn you Pip_. Seras was still in shock. _Master and Walter both saw them kiss._ This was not just embarrassing, it was dangerous. Seras would get over Walter seeing the kiss. Sure, he would have that silly grin on his face the next time she saw him. That she could deal with. Now her Master, he was another story. Master looked downright furious with her. She knew that Alucard lusted after Integral. It was never her intention to "steal" Integral. No. She was content just being friends with Integral. This was all **his** fault – the Captain. Once in awhile, she cursed the day she drank his blood. Her life would be easier if she didn't have him inside of her. But, it would also be incredibly boring – and lonely, without him.

_Seras – you know you'd miss me if I wasn't here. _

No I wouldn't. That's your bloody ego talking. I would love to have only my own thoughts inside my head. Despite what she told him, Seras knew she would miss him, if somehow his soul were to vanish from her mind.

_If that is how you really feel… _

No! I just don't know how I feel sometimes, Pip. Some days I **do** want my feelings and thoughts to be just mine. But, I suppose I would miss you if you weren't here, Captain.

See, I told you. Not many ladies could resist my charms. You don't know how lucky you are, Seras - having me inside of you for all eternity. I know lots of girls who would gladly trade places with you. Pip chuckled as his own joke. Funny thing was, he was not lying. Some of his old girlfriends would envy Seras.

His bragging did nothing but infuriate, Seras. _Shut the hell up, Pip! Oh my God, if I have to hear about those "other" girls one more time, **I'm** going to think of a way to get rid of you. I swear, I will. Sometimes you just make it so hard, Pip. And now, now you've gotten Alucard mad at me. There is no telling just **what** he will do. _

This concerned the Captain. Pip did not want Seras to suffer because of something he asked her to do._ You don't think – he'll hurt you, do you? _

Seras thought about it for a minute. She had never seen Alucard as mad at her as he was now. The police girl **had** seen him this angry with his enemies and she saw what had become of them. That is precisely what scared her. Seras had no intention of ending up like them. _I don't know, Pip. Master has never been that mad at me. I have a feeling – he might try. You will help me, won't you?_

The thought of that vampire hurting his police girl, made Pip angry as hell. He would not let him lay a finger on her. Seras did nothing wrong. In fact it was Integral that told the police girl to kiss them. _How can you ask me such a stupid question – silly girl? Of course I will. I always do my best to protect you, don't ? But, I don't get it. Why in the hell would he mad at you? If there's anyone he should be mad at, it should be the boss. She told you to go ahead and kiss her. He can read mind's right? So he should know that. Besides it's not like the boss is his girlfriend or anything, its it? She gets pissed if he tries to flirt with her. _

Oh my God, Pip! Are you totally clueless? Don't you get it? My Master has been trying to get into Integral's bed for years. But, Integral has never said yes. Do you know why? I'll tell you why. It is because he is a monster. A vampire. An evil creature. So now he sees Integral kissing me, his fledgling. A monster that he created: Weak and pathetic – but definitely a vampire.

Woa, Seras. You – I mean – we, are not pathetic. And you're not a monster. Pip was pissed. _How dare that bastard even think Seras was pathetic?_

Seras smiled. God, how she loved Pip, sometimes…he was so protective of her.

_Yes, most definitely a vampire_

Seras froze everything: her movements, her mental conversation with Pip, every single thought. That was not Pip's voice. It was – his, her Master's. And he did not sound happy. _Master?_

_Yes, Seras Victoria? Who else were you expecting, Walter? Or perhaps that cat-boy, Shcroedigger. We never did find him. _

No, Master. Seras sighed, Alucard's voice was filled with anger and sarcasm. The police girl hoped Pip would keep his word and help her if she needed him to. Seras had a feeling she could use all of the help she could get. While she was in the middle of thinking of what to say to Alucard about the kiss, Seras watched in horror as he walked right through her bedroom wall towards her._This was not good. Pip don't abandon me now. _

I'm right here, Seras. Not like I could actually GO anywhere, silly.

Seras sat down at the table in her room and opened the blood bag that Walter had left. She had not eaten yet. Seras did not want to feel weak while she dealt with her Master. It also gave her something to do while waiting for Alucard to start whatever it was he was planning.

_Mmmmm…I'm beginning to like how this blood makes me feel, Seras._ It was Pip – being a pervert as usual.

_Does everything come down to sex for you, Captain?_, Seras asked him, already knowing what the answer was.

_Not everything, Seras, almost everything…_

Alucard finally reached the table. He was staring at her like he wanted to drive a stake through her heart. "Seras Victoria." Alucard spat out her name like it was poison.

Seras avoided looking directly at Alucard. His mood was scaring her, and Pip, just a bit. "Master, is anything wrong?"

Alucard laughed maniacally as he sat down opposite her at the table. "Is anything wrong? Hmmm…I don't know. I thought you might want to tell me, Police Girl, why you were kissing **my** Master."

Seras laughed nervously. "Funny you should mention that, Master. It's really an interesting story."

Alucard did not look like he was in the mood for stories. "I'm not laughing, Seras. And neither should you. I hope you are not going to tell me this has anything to do with that dead Captain. Integral tells me his soul is inside of you and that the two of you…share your body? You are truly pathetic. When I drink someone's blood and consume their soul, they become enslaved to me. I tell their spirit what to do. You on the other hand…share yourself with the Captain's soul. I thought you had become more powerful. Yet, you are weaker then ever."

Seras and Pip glared at Alucard. Pip was more then pissed. He did not like the way Alucard was talking to Seras. Although Pip wanted more then anything to take a swing at the Master vampire, he controlled his temper. Pip may be mad, but he was not stupid.

"Master," Seras started to speak, feeling Pip's anger, her muscles started to tighten, "I don't think it's funny either. And when you talk about Pip, you need to show respect. The Captain sacrificed his life for me. I am not weak. It's just that…I don't want to enslave his soul. How you can have all of those creatures inside of you is beyond me! He helps me and I'm fine with him being inside of me. In fact, I rather like it." Seras was rather pleased with herself. She could feel Pip was too. With him inside of her, Seras had gotten braver around her Master. Before she and Pip became one, the police girl never would've had the guts to say anything like what she just did.

"Police Girl, have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am your **Master** and you owe me more respect. As for the Captain, if he was not weak, he would be here now instead of you. And you still haven't answered my question."

Seras gulped. Although she had kind of stood up to Alucard, he still was as scary as hell. "Okay Master, I don't know how to explain it except I've been having strange feelings since I drank Pip's blood. It's almost like his feelings are becoming mine. And he wants me and Integral…"

"Oh let me guess. He wants you and Integral to have hot lesbian sex." Alucard smirked.

"Umm Master, that is really perverted! I haven't even thought about sex with Sir Integral. You are just as bad as him."

"That's good, Seras. Make sure you keep sex with my Master out of your mind. She is mine, Police Girl. If Integral is going to bed with a vampire, it is going to be me. I've waited too long to have you and your pathetic boyfriend to mess my plan up."

"He's not my boyfriend! How can he be my boyfreind when he doesn't even have a body? He's just part of me now."

"Whatever - stay away from Integral. Or else. You will be sorry if you ignore my warning, Police Girl. I still have room for more souls." Alucard grinned evilly and chuckled. He tipped his hat as he got up from the table. Her Master then phased through the wall. As he walked towards the wall, Alucard turned around. "Unless?"

"Unless what Master?"

"I might let you have some fun with Integral --- if I could be there too."

"What are you saying, Master!?!"

Alucard grinned and looked the police girl up and down. "You're not bad. I think the three of us could have some fun."

"Master! You are a worst pervert then Pip! I would never do anything like that with **you**."

Alucard ran his finger up her chest, very slowly. Seras was repulsed by his touch. She did not like Alucard in a romantic sense. Most of the time, he treated her like she was a pesky child – a pesky pathetic child. _What the bloody hell is he doing?_ Seras pushed his hand away. Alucard dug his nails into her wrist, cutting them and making her bleed.

Seras used all of her strength to push him away. "Master! What are you doing?"

At that moment, Alucard got that look in his eyes. It was that look that he got whenever Integral was summoning him.

"We'll have to finish this later, Police Girl." He phased through the wall within seconds.

Seras got a chill after he left. Her Master was just too creepy and she had no idea what he was trying to do. Well maybe she did but she didn't want to think about it. Now she didn't know what she would do. Seras had really enjoyed the kiss with Integral. In fact she had trouble keeping it out of her mind. The touch of her hair, the texture of her lips, the taste of her tongue, and the smell of her hair. Seras Victoria wanted to get closer to her commander. What she didn't know was just how badly the soul inside of her, wanted to get inside of the Hellsing leader.


	4. Desire

**Authors note**: I finally finished another chapter of this story...sorry for the delay. I will try to update at least once a week. The rating will be going up soon - probably to R. Thanks for the reviews. As always spoilers for anything above volume 6.

* * *

Seras woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. "What in the hell?" She hated being woken up before dawn. Seras opened the door to see her Master glaring at her. Not the kind of thing one enjoys waking up to. "Yes, Master?" 

"My Master would like to see you in an hour. Walter had to leave unexpectedly. He'll be gone for a few months. She wants you to take over some of his duties. It may be awhile before he returns."

"Yes, Master. I'll get ready now."

"And Seras – if I were you, I'd make sure I behaved myself. Don't forget – Integral is mine."

_I don't see a wedding ring on her finger._ Pip protested inside of Seras' mind

Seras didn't respond to Alucard's comment but instead turned around to get ready for her shower. Alucard merely grunted and stormed down the hall.

_What is his problem?_ she wondered.

_I think he's jealous. We better be careful, girlie. Your Master even scares me._

Seras wasn't sure if Pip was right – Alucard just wasn't the jealous type. He sure as hell didn't like her kissing his Master and that was even more of a reason why she should stop thinking about Integral. She kept on remembering their kiss – it had just been so soft, sweet, and it felt so right. Or were those Pip's feelings? Lately it had been getting harder and harder to tell which feelings were her own and which were Pip's. She took a long hot shower and tried not to think about her commander. She did have more important things to consider: Alucard. He should be reason enough to stay away from Sir Integral. Seras made up her mind that she would resist whatever she felt for Integral. It wasn't worth being the object of her Master's fury.

Picking out what to wear was another dilemma altogether. Sometimes she hated what had happened to her breasts after she became a vampire. It always made figuring out what to wear so much harder. If Seras wore anything tight, every guy in the room seemed to stare at her chest. She hated it. Thinking about her body made Seras remember something from a long time ago. It was a memory that she kept locked inside her mind.

She was a young girl, only ten years old. Men had broken into her home and her mum had told her to hide in the closet. Seras argued with her because she just knew something terrible would happen if she left her mom. In the end, she went in the closet begging her mother to go with her. Then Seras watched as both her mum and father got killed. But, that was not enough for the intruders. No, they raped her mother's dead body as she watched. It was enough to make her never to want to have sex – at least with men. Of course that had changed when she met Pip. The Captain was a pervert but he was so damn sweet. Seras couldn't help but fall in love with him. The vampire smiled as she remembered their last kiss.  
------------  
Seras sat in Sir Integral's office waiting for her get off of the phone. She was talking on the phone to Walter. Integra hung up after a few minutes. "Hello Seras, sorry to keep you waiting. I was just talking to Walter to get an idea of how long he would be gone."

"Is everything okay?" Seras would miss having him around to talk to and hoped he wouldn't be gone long.

"Yes, he's fine. He just had to take care of some personal business. Nothing that concerns Hellsing. Walter rarely asks for time off and Millennium is defeated now. I suppose we will both miss him while he's gone."

"Yes, we will."

Sir Integral smiled at Seras. "Which brings up the reason why we're meeting today. I suppose Alucard, told you why I wanted to see you." Integral continued after Seras nodded, "Well we have to start rebuilding the Hellsing forces, our weapons, and ammunition. It's Walter's job to order and specialize the weapons and ammo. He also helped out with personnel recruitment. I've decided that I'll handle the personnel. I know what type of soldiers I want working for me. I'd like you to order the weapons and ammunition. I don't expect you to modify any weapons – just help maintain what we have. You could train one of the surviving men on maintenance. I believe that is what Walter did. So Seras, do you have any questions or concerns? If not I'll show you to Walter's office and get you signed on the computer."

Seras found herself staring at Integral Hellsing. She was staring at her lips wondering if Integral would taste just as good today as she did yesterday. Seras imagined herself leaning over the desk and kissing her Commander. Then she thought about doing more. Seras pushed the idea out of her head – this was Integral. What would Integral want with her? _Probably nothing._ She answered her own question. Pip was strangely silent inside her mind.

"Seras? Are you okay?"

Seras continued staring at Integral. This time her eyes moved down to Integral's chest. She knew it was the inappropriate thing to do but her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. Seras wondered what it feel like...

"Seras!"

She looked up right away. "Oh sorry, Sir. I was thinking about something."

Integral's mouth formed into a smug knowing smirk, as if she knew just what was on the vampire's mind. "Okay, let's get going."

The two women headed out of the office, Seras followed Integral. She looked at her long blonde hair and wanted desperately to touch it. Seras resisted the urge however, remembering her Master's words of warning. Integral was just so damn sexy, she was not sure how long her will power would hold up.

They reached Walter's old office and Integral unlocked the door. She showed Seras the computer and gave her passwords so she could order the weapons and ammo over the Internet. Integral went into detail explaining things she expected Seras to do for the next few months. The Hellsing leader had talked for nearly 20 minutes when she realized that Seras wasn't listening.

"Seras, is something wrong? I've been talking about your new job responsabilities, but you have got the strangest look in your eyes. Have you heard a word I said?"

Seras had been staring at Integra's face thinking of what she wanted to do to the commander – she didn't recall a word the Commander said. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Seras I do not have time to waste telling you everything all over again. If it keeps up I'll have to discuss it with Alucard. You're a vampire – your powers of concentration should be superior."

Seras looked down. _Now I've done it. Sir Integral will talk to Alucard and then he'll really want to hurt me._

_I won't let that happen, Seras. You know I always keep my word._

"Seras, are you okay? Let's sit down and talk a minute. I'm worried about you. You don't seem quite yourself. Have you been drinking your blood?" Sir Integral took the hand of the vampire and led her to a small loveseat. They both sat down and Integral looked at Seras with concern in her eyes.

Seras looked down – she was afraid to look up. The vampire was afraid of what she might say, what she might do.

"Seras, will you answer me? And look at me when I'm talking. This is important. Now tell me what is going on with you." Integral put her hand lightly on Seras' chin to make her look at her.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I don't want to bother you with my problems – really I don't. It's just since...since...since"

Integral smirked. "Is this about the kiss? About yesterday?"

Seras nodded. She hadn't even been able to tell her how she felt.

"Tell me Seras, did the kiss bother you that much? I thought it was kind of nice."

Seras felt her mouth drop open and was sure she looked like a complete idiot. "Sir?"

"I asked you if it bothered you, Seras?"

"Umm, no – not exactly. It's just I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I've tried, Sir – believe me, I tried. That kiss...it's all I've been thinking about."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Sir. I just don't know what to do."

Integral seemed to consider a minute. "Seras, tell me something. Did you enjoy the kiss? Or are you thinking about it because something about it disturbs you?"

"Oh no, Sir. Nothing about you disturbs me at all. I umm enjoyed it very much, Sir." Seras was wondering where this was all going. She was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate now, staring at Integral lips again. It almost sounded like Integra had enjoyed the kiss. That could not be true or could it?

Integral looked at the girl while she smoked her cigar. She had that look in her eye again of contemplation. "Seras, would you like to do it again?"

Seras couldn't speak – the words just would not come out of her mouth. Of course she wanted to kiss her again. Seras nodded her head.

Integral grinned. Seras could tell her Commander was pleased with her answer. "But...Sir, what about---"

"Oh Alucard? Don't worry about him. I'll handle my Servant." Integral moved closer to Seras on the love seat – their legs were now touching.

Seras couldn't take it any longer. Maybe it was Pip's action – his soul was inside her after all, but Seras found herself caught up in emotions that were stronger then her self-control. She grabbed Integral by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. This kiss was very different then the last – it was not unsure at all. This kiss was full of passion and purpose. Seras thrusted her tongue into Integral's mouth, wanting to taste her. The Hellsing commander didn't kiss Seras back for a few seconds, letting Seras take control. Seras was suprised a few minutes later when Integra matched the passion of Seras' kiss and wrapped her long slender fingers around her neck. The touch of Integral's fingers on her skin sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She had never felt anything quite like it. The intensity of the kiss increased until Seras felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled herself away from Integral and the two women just stared at each other for seconds that turned into minutes. Seras thought she had never seen Integral look more beautiful as she did right now – so aroused and out of breath. Beads of sweat around her hairline gave her a slightly disheveled appearance. Seras could smell her arousal and it was turning her on even more.

Finally, Seras spoke. "Sir, well what do we do now?"

Integral chuckled. "I can think of quite a few things we could do now." The Hellsing leader stroked the arm of her partner considering her options.

Seras couldn't help but giggle herself. "But Sir, I don't understand. I never felt that way about you before. I always thought you were pretty and all,but I never even wanted to kiss you. I don't even like girls like that."

Integral nodded. "Yes, Seras, I feel exactly the same. I never desired you that way until...well shortly before our kiss, is when it started. I always preferred men myself. It's actually funny but if I would have guessed which vampire I'd be involved with – it would have been your Master. Life is full of surprises and sometimes, Seras it's better not to ask why."

Integral ran her hand down the side of the girl's body and towards the front. Then her eyes were drawn on Seras' chest. She moved her hand to the front of her shirt, tracing the girl's breast with a feather light touch. She smirked when she felt Seras shudder from pleasure. Seras did something she had been dying to do all day. She stroked the back of Integral's hair. Seras was amazed at how soft it was and she wanted to touch it all day long. It was a sensation she would never grow tired of. Integral pulled Seras closer to her face and the two women kissed again. The kiss was urgent and full of need. Integral broke away after a few seconds.

"Seras – this probably is not the proper place for us to...Anyone could walk in."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Should I leave?"

"Well, I think we both should. I do have work to do and Alucard could be looking for you."

"Yes, Sir." Seras felt so disappointed but why? She wondered what she had expected to happen. She didn't have any sexual experience. What would she have done to Integra, if she had let her?

Integral noticed the look on the girl's eyes. She touched her face lightly. "Seras, I do want to continue this another time. I'm just not sure when. Give me a few days to figure it out. I think we deserve it after all that we both have been through."

Seras nodded calmly but she was screaming for joy inside. She was so God damn happy and she wasn't even sure why. Integral left her alone in the room to get acquainted with the computer. Seras just sat staring at the screen and not even looking at it. Inside her mind she kept replaying the events of the last half hour.

_Well?_ A familiar voice asked inside her head.

_Well, what?_ She replied dryly.

_Do you like her? Do you?_

_Yes, Pip. I like her. And she likes me or err us._

_So..._

_So – what? I have to give her time. She said she wanted to finish what we started. I do too. You just have to be patient. And stop bugging me, you pervert!_

_Awww Seras, you know you wouldn't have me any other way._

_I don't know about that, Pip. It would be nice if your mind wasn't always in the gutter._

_I'll try to behave. Seras – promise me one thing. When we do get to shag the boss, for a few minutes, let me take over your body, okay?_

Seras thought about it and figured this would be something she could hold over his head. Pip would listen to her when she told him to shut up during her showers.

_Okay, Pip. But, it's going to cost you._


	5. Pleasure

Seras went to her room, She or rather Pip could not keep the feeling from lighting up her face._She likes us, Pip, she really likes us._

_Of course, how could she resist my mind in your amazing body, Seras_

_Pip, you have got to be the world's biggest pervert. And don't say it! I know, I know – I wouldn't like you if you weren't. Whatever._

Pip stayed quiet as Seras drank her blood. Alucard still hadn't stopped by and it worried her. He had told her that they were going to talk about the kiss that he had seen and yet he hadn't been by. Seras had no idea what she could say to him. No matter what she said, Alucard would still be pissed. Seras decided to lay down in her coffin and take a nap. It had been quite an exciting night, after all.

* * *

Alucard returned from the mission. It hadn't been bad after all. He had gotten to slaughter a handful of vampires. Of course none of them had challenged him much. He longed for the old days – when the Major and Maxwell had presented him with worthy opponents and battles. He kind of missed his old adversaries. Well, at least he still had his Master. Or did he? 

The anger within him grew as he thought about what he had walked in on earlier. _She was kissing my servant._ Alucard was not jealous. Well, not really. It would not have bothered him at all if Integral had not refused him just a few weeks ago. But, for Integral to choose his weak fledgling and deny him? Alucard would not even mind the three or four of them having some fun... He had to report the mission to Integral. Alucard wiped his thoughts from his mind. He did not want his Master to pick up the anger he was feeling.

"Hello, Alucard. How did the mission go?" Integral asked studying her servant carefully. Something did seem to be bothering him.

Alucard grinned at Integral. It still amazed him how one woman could be so perfect on the inside and so beautiful on the outside. Her beauty and strength had been evident on the day he met her and had only grown as Integral matured into a woman. "Good evening, Master. It went well. Too easy as usual. All targets were terminated. They were just a weak clan trying to recruit more members. I killed the Master Vampire. He was pathetic actually."

"Good, Alucard. You have been bored since the end of the war haven't you?"

"Yes, Maste - but you could change that for me." Alucard stood up and approached his Master's chair. He kneeled before her.

She smiled at his action. "Oh? And how exactly could I do that, Servant?"

Alucard grinned as he took her hand and kissed it. "How? You could let me do the things to you that we've both dreamt about."

Integral seemed to consider it. "Wouldn't that involve me becoming your bride, Alucard? I told you – I'm quite happy as I am."

_So maybe there is hope after all._ Alucard looked at Integral with his crimson eyes burning into her. "Well, Integral, as much as I do desire to have you as my bride...there are other things we can do."

Integral nodded. "Yes, I'm sure there are." She smiled thinking of what he was referring to. If she could trust him, it might be fun. "You make a good case, Servant. I suppose...it would be interesting. And what if there were others I wanted to see? Would you object? I don't want some insane possessive vampire stalking anyone who is courting me."

"I'm not the jealous type, Master. I don't mind sharing you – as long as you don't deny me."

Integral took a drag on her cigar as she thought of such an arrangement. She didn't want to make a decision – just yet. The idea rather intrigued her. "One more thing – what about Seras? Would it bother you if I saw her?" Integral studied her Servant's face for his reaction.

"No Master, it would not. Maybe we could all enjoy each other some day."

Integral had to laugh at that. _Maybe Alucard wasn't so different from all men after all._

"Perhaps, but I haven't even thought about that. It figures you would."

"What do you mean, Master?" Alucard continued to stroke her hand.

"I mean that is a typically male response to the idea of two women together."

Alucard slipped off his glove without his Master noticing. He caressed Integral's warm hand with his cool one. If she did notice, Integral did not say. "I'm sorry, Master. I guess there are remnants from my humanity left."

"It's quite all right, Alucard. I just find it amusing."

As she spoke, Alucard cut her wrist just slightly and brought it to his mouth and sucked away the slight flow of blood. "

"Alucard – what in the..."

As he continued to feed from her wound, the pleasure it gave her made her stop talking. She leaned back in the chair and enjoyed the sensation. "Mmmmmm...Alucard."

Alucard took this to mean he had permission to do other things and did not waste a second of his time. He moved his free hand under his Master's shirt and tenderly pinched her nipple while he squeezed her breast. Integral fought to suppress another moan. After a few minutes he stopped feeding and stood up. He leaned down and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue in between her lips. His shadows started to explore the rest of Integral's body. They slipped under her clothes and caressed her body in ways that caused the cool Hellsing to shudder. Alucard brought her just to the brink of climax before stopping.

"Alucard! Why did you"

"Oh stop? Just so you know how it feels to be denied that which you truely want, Integral." Alucard got up and walked away. "Don't worryI'll finish what I started. Perhaps in a few days."

Integral looked at him in shock. She knew that she could have ordered him to finish what he had started but that would have meant admitting the effect he had on her. Integral would never, could never do that. Alucard just wasn't as obedient as he was before the war. She supposed that the boredom was getting to him. Maybe if she did fool around just a bit with him, it would help. Of course she wouldn't come to him. She would wait until he asked her. Then she would make him beg her. He would never have any power over her because of sex. Not ever _Bastard._

Alucard walked out of the room with a smug smirk on his face. "If that is all, Master, I'll leave now. Did you have anything you wished to tell me?"

Integral glared at him. "No, Servant, I have nothing to say. You may go."

* * *

Alucard stopped at the kitchen for a few blood packets after he left. Seras was just leaving as he entered the room. 

"Umm, hello, Master." She looked down, afraid of what he said. "So did you want to talk to me now?"

Alucard smiled at her. He had no problems with their kiss now. In fact, he wouldn't even mind watching the two of them do more then kiss. "Oh no – you can forget about it. I could care less what you do with Integral. It is her decision."

Seras felt her mouth drop open. "What in the...?" She thought. "Uhh, okay, Master. I'll be going then. Unless you needed something?"

"Sure – just hand me four bags."

Seras handed him the blood and left the kitchen in a hurry. She just wanted to be alone with Pip. Things were getting stranger in the mansion then she had ever imagined. _Pip, could things get any weirder? Has Alucard undergone a lobotomy_?

_Nah, I think he got some action from the boss. That is the only thing that could make him act like that, Seras._

_Pip! Don't talk about Integral like that. You need to respect her. She not a piece of meat!_

I meant no disrespect towards the boss, Seras. It's just...a guy thing. Obviously something happened between the two of them to change his attitude. Forget I said it.

_Okay, Pip._

Seras retired to her room and picked up a book that Walter had brought down for her. Integral suggested she do some reading since they weren't going on regular missions. The name of the first book she picked up was, Dracula. Integral had told her it was loosely based on her Master's life. The more she read it though, the more it seemed to be about the present.

Seras put the book down halfway through it and asked Pip what he thought. _Pip – is it just me or are the people in this book like...us? The girl Lucy, she seems like me. I know I'm not a flirt like her but in other ways...I am like her. Even my appearance is similar to hers. And you – you're..._

_I'm Quincy. I know it is damn weird. I don't know how it is even possible. It must be an insane coincidence, Seras._

_But, even Integral is like Mina. It is just damn scary, Pip._

_Ahh, Seras, you think too much. It is just a coincidence. Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything._

Seras couldn't get the idea out of her head. When she dozed off later, she had a nightmare where she relived the death of the character that reminded her of herself – Lucy Westenra.

* * *

About a week passed before anything of importance happened. Seras had been keeping busy learning the new computer system and ordering supplies. Integral had enough paperwork to keep her busy for the next decade. Rebuilding an organization was produced massive amounts of paperwork. Integral didn't have time to eat, let alone think about her love life. That all changed when Walter returned home early. His business had not taken as long as he expected. One of the first things he resumed doing was delivering the blood packets. 

When Seras woke up one morning, there was a blood packet alone with a note. _What in the bloody hell_?

Seras could not help but get excited as she read the words:

_ Seras-_

_ Come to my room around midnight. There are some things we need to discuss._

_ Integral Hellsing_

She didn't want to think about what it could mean. The point that Integral had asked her to come up to her **bedroom** was good in itself. She wasn't even going to analyze the why. Doing so might bring her bad luck. The fact was that Integral had not told Seras to come her office but her room. Pip kept reminding Seras of what it was people do in bedrooms...

The next few hours seemed to drag on forever for Seras and Pip. Seras kept remembering kissing her soft lips and Pip thought about kissing other parts of his former boss. Finally, it was 11:45 PM. Seras headed up to Integral's bedroom and knocked softly on the door. She had no idea what to expect or what would happen.

Integral opened the door looking even more stunning then she usually did. Her hair was just a little mussed up – giving her the appearance of looking more carefree then usual. She still wore regular clothes but they too were not in their in their usual order. Integral had on just trousers and her blouse. The blouse was not tucked in and the first few buttons were undone.

"Hello, Seras. Glad you could come."

Seras smiled nervously at her.

"Have a seat."

Seras looked around the room and chose a seat on a wicker lover seat. Pip scolded her for not choosing the bed. _Behave yourself or we'll just leave._ The threat brought immediate silence inside of her mind.

"Would you like some wine, Seras? You seem just a little bit nervous."

"Umm, okay, but I'm fine, Sir"

"Seras, you can call me Integral. Seems a bit formal if we're going to be more then friends, don't you think?"

Seras gulped nervously. Pip let out a small victory cheer inside of her mind and she couldn't help but smile Seras drank the wine slowly, unable to take her eyes off of Integral. Her commander really was the most beautiful woman she had seen. Seras just didn't have a clue about how she should act. Integral talked about Hellsing business and Seras responded when she could. After Integral finished her wine, she got up and walked over to the bed.

Seras felt her mouth go dry and butterflies in her stomach.

"Come here, Seras."

Seras slowly walked over, feeling that at any moment she would fall over. She sat down on the bed a few feet away from Integral.

"Well, Seras? You do like me don't you?"

Seras nodded. "It's just that''

Integral surprised Seras by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her softly on the lips. Integral slipped her tongue between the lips of the vampire. Seras moaned as Integral careful stroked her fangs with her tongue. The vampire pushed her own tongue inside of Integral's mouth. She tasted as good as she looked, with just a hint of wine, cigars, and tea. Seras could feel that Pip was enjoying this as much as she. It was probably him who gave her the idea to slip her hand inside of Integral's shirt and cup her breast. The Hellsing leader moaned in response. Seras gently pinched Integral's nipple. She loved how soft ad warm Integral's skin felt between her fingers. The sound of Integral's moan in response to her touch was even better.

Seras moaned herself as Integral unbuttoned her blouse and started to squeeze her generous breasts. She could feel herself get wet down below as Integral pinched her nipple. It was Pip however who wanted d to do more then just touch Integral's breast. She pushed Integral down on the bed and let Pip take over while she just enjoyed the sensations. Seras unbuttoned Integral's blouse. She licked her neck down to her chest. Seras took Integral's nipple into her mouth. She felt the woman shudder as she sucked on it.

Pip chose the next move too. He moved their hand down inside of Integral's pants. She was already wet with desire and they could smell her sweet juices. Pip wanted to lick them up but didn't want to rush things. Pip slipped their hand underneath her knickers and touched her warm moist center. Integral bucked her hips in response. Pip stroked Integral while Seras focused on kissing her breast. The Hellsing leader writhed on the bed under their assault. Pip slipped three fingers inside of her and stroked her inside walls in ways that nearly drove Integral mad. He could feel her muscles tightening around their fingers and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Integral screamed as she finally came moving her hips to meet Pip's movements.

The look on her face afterwards made Seras almost as happy as she was just a few moments before. Seras didn't think she had ever seen her boss look so happy and at peace. She looked even more beautiful then before. She moved and laid her head on Integral's chest. They laid motionless on the bed for what seemed like hours.

"I guess it's your turn, Seras." Integral said with a smirk.

Seras smiled at her. "I guess so but you don't have to..."

"I want to. It's only fair."

Just as Integral had started kissing the vampire's breasts, they had the door creek open.

_Fuck. Shit._ Pip spoke inside her mind.

Walter walked straight into the room and saw both Integral and Seras in bed together – naked.

He turned beat red and stuttered at first to get his words out.

"That is why, Walter, it is a good idea to knock." Integral said as she pulled the covers up over their bodies. Seras waved to the butler shyly.

"I should just leave. I am so terribly sorry, Sir Integral – Miss Victoria. I had no idea. But, he said they needed an emergency meeting, Sir. Again, I'm sorry, Sir Integral, Miss Victoria" Walter turned around to leave.

"Wait – Walter. Who said they need an emergency meeting."

"Oh, the Vatican. Father Anderson asked if you could meet in a few hours. There is some sort of new threat."

"I'll give him a call in a few moments. Thank you, Walter."

Walter practically ran from the room. Seras and Integral giggled at his embarrassment.

Seras was the first to speak. "Did you ever see his face so red?"

Integral nodded. "No – and he doesn't move that fast even in battle. Anyway Seras...it looks like we'll have to cut our fun short. I'll make it up to you next time. But...thank you."

Seras nodded. "It's okay. Business always comes first. Thank you, Integral."

Seras and Pip had to stop themselves from dancing in the hallway – they were both that happy. Seras couldn't stop thinking that it was going to happen again and this time Integral would be driving her mad with desire. It was almost too good to be true.


	6. Climax

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is only part of the last chapter. The rest of it is NC17 and on Adult Fan Fiction. The link to it will be listed on the bottom. This chapter was beta-read by Dreadnot. Thanks, Jade!

* * *

Seras was asleep and Pip was bored and **horny**. He could not get Integral Hellsing off of his mind. He and Seras had almost shagged the boss and the bloody butler had to interrupt them. Pip liked the old chap but he had the worst timing. If he could only have waited a few minutes… 

Tired of lying in the coffin waiting for Seras to awaken, Pip decided to try something he hadn't done before. take over Seras' body when she was asleep. We could go see the boss, maybe set up another 'date.' He concentrated on the boss long blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth dark skin, and curvaceous breast. Within seconds he had control of the vampire's body and was on his way to Integral's office. It still felt weird to him, being a woman. _Now what can I do? _

Pip tried something he had seen Seras do a few times. He wanted to be invisible so he could watch the boss first. He concentrated and visualized their body turning to mist. It took him a couple of tries but he finally managed to succeed. Controlling the mist was another story. It took about an hour to master moving as mist. At first when he tried to move, only part of her body would move. Some mist would remain stationary while other parts moved where he wanted to. Damn, I have to hurry before Seras wakes up. Pip had an idea for waking her up but it wouldn't work if she were to awaken now.

Pip crept into Integral's office. She was talking to Walter. He watched the two of them and fantasized he was unbuttoning Integral's blouse as they talked … He knew if he was still a man, he would have a huge hard-on by now._ Damn Walter, will you get the hell out of here?_ Finally, the butler left. He was going to run some errands for Integra and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Better yet was that Alucard was on a mission and wasn't expected back for an hour or two. Perfect, more then enough time.

Integral focused her attention back to the computer. She took a sip of her tea and grabbed a Tylenol from the bottle on her desk. Damn, headache. The Hellsing knight knew it was her own fault. She hadn't been getting enough sleep. Even though the war had ended over a year ago, the aftereffects of it continued to haunt her. London was still being rebuilt and her relations with the Queen were still shaky. The Queen still thought she had used excessive force. Integral still could not find good soldiers. Most quit after the first mission._ Where have all the good men gone?_ Integral wondered.

Pip moved Seras' shadow body to the back of Integral's chair. He stroked her long soft hair gently. His action caused his boss to shiver. He moved his hands down to Integral's shoulder and massaged her upper back and shoulders. Integral moaned as her muscles started to relax.

"Alucard? Is that you? I thought your mission would be longer. Don't get any ideas. If you move your hands any lower, I will shoot you." Integral said firmly.

Pip whispered into her ear. "It is not him. It is us, Cherie."

Integral froze, not sure what to do. The voice was that of Seras but it didn't feel like her and it was different, a French accent? Cherie? Is that not a French word? She wondered. "Pip? What are you up to?"

Pip spinned Integral's chair to face his shadow. Seras' body became just a bit more solid. "I just wanted to finish what we started, boss. It was torture being interrupted like that." Pip ran his fingers slowly down Integral's blouse, pausing at her breast and cupping it with Seras' hand.

"Are you not even going to ask me if you can, Pip? You bloody French are rude." Integral said but she was grinning.

"Oh forgive my manners. May I... touch you here." Pip slipped his hand inside of Integral's blouse, popping a few buttons. Their hand pinched Integral's nipple gently.

"I suppose so." Integral threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation. "Just a second, let me lock the door."

Pip followed Integral over to the door. He concentrated on turning Seras' body solid. When Integral turned around he had completed the transformation. He grinned at the Hellsing leader.

"Well, are you just going to stand there with that stupid grin on your face, Captain?" Integral asked him.

"Hell no." Pip started to kiss Integral softly. He moved the vampire's tongue into Integral's mouth. Damn if she didn't taste delicious too. How can one woman be so damn desirable? As he kissed her his fingers slipped off Integral's shirt. He stopped kissing Integral and moved back a little – his boss had an incredible body. It was sinful that she covered it up with her business suits. Pip reached his hands behind Integral and unbuttoned her bra. When it was off he could not help but stare at them. Next to Seras' breast, they were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. This experience surely beat the last time he had gotten laid: The whore in London before the war. She had given good head but he had to close his eyes the whole time and pretended she was Seras.

Pip grinned at Integral. "Hey boss, can we move onto your desk. It was always a fantasy of mine."

Integral smirked. "What makes you think I want to fulfill your fantasy, Captain?"

"You won't regret it. I promise." Pip watched in awe of Integral as she sat on the desk.

"You better."

Pip walked over to the desk. Integral was sitting on it leaning back, her legs hanging over the edge. He brought his mouth to her neck and licked it. Her skin tasted good to him, sweet and salty. He had the urge to bite her but resisted it. Knew it was Seras' blood lust. He moved to her chest and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on it as he licked it causing Integral to groan. Pip could hardly believe his luck. Aside from Seras, Integral was the most beautiful women he had ever kissed. In his own life, he would never have gotten a chance to be this close to such a beautiful and intelligent woman. He was handsome enough to attract women at first but most didn't want to get involved with a mercenary. A few times he had been with girls who wanted danger and excitement. Those girls had practically been whores themselves and their beauty still did not compare to Integral Hellsing.

Pip licked the space between Integral's breasts as he moved down her body, licking and kissing the soft skin on her stomach. It was almost time to wake up his soul's host. He unsnapped Integral's trousers and slid them off her legs. The scent of her desire was driving him insane. The sense of smell that he had in Seras' body was extremely sensitive. The fragrance of her juices was overpowering him. Pip removed Integral's knickers and stroked Integral between her legs.

* * *

Rest of story is on AdultFanFiction(dot)net and rated NC17. This site won't let me put the link. But, I'm on there under the pen name of **kelles**. 


End file.
